Someone Like You
by GinHermi
Summary: "Don't forget me, I begged. I'll remember you said. Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead." Draco's heart is broken by the one woman he ever loved and now all he wants is an explination. Why, after great times, would she just leave?


**A/N: This is just a little snippet I wrote a few days ago between writing chapters for my other ffs. It's Draco centric and his ex-girlfriend can be anyone you can think of. I don't own the rights to anything from the Potterverse or to Adele's song, Someone Like You. Enjoy!**

Someone Like You

Draco walked around the gardens of the Manor in a rather forlorn demeanor. He had stumbled upon her at Diagon Alley. He saw her with him; they were holding hands and laughing with not a care in the world other than being together. It stung Draco in a way he didn't think possible since she had cut her ties to him. Sometimes as he walked through the gardens, he could remember the happy summer days that they had shared together. Then again, as he remembered the happiness, he remembered the dreaded day that without an explanation she simply said that they were no longer together and that they would never be together again.

He lived in agony because he was still not over the great love of his life. He tried to move on and find someone that could bring a smile to his face but no one was like her and he couldn't help but compare all of his dates to his ex beloved. His friends called him a lost cause because try as they might they never got any response from him at all. Some days Draco simply stayed in bed, looking at the window hoping that out of the blue she would apparate into his room and take him in his arms.

He hated himself for feeling so vulnerable, for feeling like a girl-he thought in all honesty. He hated that he was haunted by all the memories and he often though of burning the place to the ground and watch it collapse. _Maybe that will bury my feelings and my memories._

The worst day of his life came when he learned of her marriage to that man that he hated with the entirety of his being. She married and had settled down in a nice starter home somewhere near his family. He had been told not by a good friend but by her husband commenting on how happy he was to his mates at the Leaky Cauldron one night. He smirked only by thinking that the idiot wouldn't think so well of her if he had known that his wife and himself had once had something beautiful. The thought quickly turned bitter when he was reminded that what they had had was now gone forever and would never return.

Today was a day that Draco thought would be one to get closure. He decided that the best thing to do was to confront her so he went to the Ministry to find her office. It was quick enough to find and once there she opened her door and her eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just need some answers. Please."-he begged.

She let him in her office and asked him to sit down in one of the chairs in front of her desk. They exchanged pleasantries before Draco burst.

"Why?"

"Because I was never yours, Draco."

"I don't understand."

"Draco, look…I'm sorry. I never planned to fall in love with you and I certainly didn't expect you to fall for me. I just stopped loving you."

"How can you just stop loving someone?"

"I don't know how to explain it, honestly. I care about you…I don't wish you ill or anything but it's just I feel safe and perfectly happy with my husband and I didn't think I would be because part of me still felt like I was hurting you but it's just better this way. It's better for everyone."

"It's not better for ME! I was the one left in pieces. Pieces that I now try to pick up but I can't. No sticking charm can do it for me, no date, no outing with my friends-NOTHING! All I ever wanted was to be with you and make you happy and apparently I didn't do it right and it's killing me that in a short amount of time you replaced me like I meant nothing to you. Like the year and a half we spent together was simply a vacation for you. Tell me, are you so heartless that you just didn't care what happened to me?"

"No, that's not it at all Draco. I just knew that he's the one for me and I felt a bit guilty about it but I have a life to live and I simply chose to live it without you. Please try not to see me as the bad guy here. I didn't want to hurt you by pretending anymore. I was pretending the last few months and it felt horrible and I honestly didn't want you to go through that. Can you understand that?"

He nodded. "Can you promise me one thing though?"

"What?"

"Don't forget me. Don't ever forget me."-He sounded like he was begging but he couldn't help it.

"I'll remember."-She said giving him a sad smile.

His face was puffed up and his cheeks were stained with fallen tears but he could understand…he just didn't think that life was being very fair to him. He nodded to her and took his leave-back to the Manor and his drunken stupor he went. He walked through the empty halls-devoid of his family since they were gone-and thought of something to do that would exorcise his emotional demons. Right at that moment he walked by the music room and then backtracked. The keys would soothe him even if temporary. He entered the room and by the Baby Grand near the window. He placed his hand on top of the keys and began to play.

At first he played rough melodies…things full of anger and hate. Those were things that he felt deep down. Anger and hate at her and at himself. Slowly, but surely he started playing a new, softer and sadder melody that he didn't know he knew how to play. In fact, he had never heard the song before so he was pleasantly surprised that he enjoyed the melancholy tune and that he could play it so well. Some words entered his brain as he repeatedly played it and he spoke them aloud, surprised that it felt like they came from his soul.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I begged, I'll remember, you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead._

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead._

Two days later he found himself in muggle London, browsing through shops and wondering from where he had gotten that song-the one he played and was now stuck in his head. After shopping he found himself in Hyde Park and there he saw a lovely young woman sing and play what had been in his head. She sang beautifully, capturing all nearby to look at her and hear her song. He noticed a small tear escape her eyes and roll down her olive cheeks. At that moment, though the ache of his heartbreak was still present at the back of his chest, he could not help but think that she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Her voice was like an angel's, her brown eyes shone with emotion and her auburn curls complimented her face. He decided that he would approach her once she finished.

She came down from the small stage and he walked up to her.

"That was beautiful. What was it?"

"It's called 'Someone Like You'. You've never heard it?"

"I think just once before. You sang it beautifully."

"Thanks. I went through a pretty tough breakup some months ago and doing this just seemed right to get rid of all the bad feelings I had left, you know?"

"Yeah I do."

"I don't know why, but I'd like to go get a coffee with you. I have a feeling you're going to be interesting. What do you say?"

"Sure. I'm Draco by the way."

"Hi, I'm Marie."

And as they went to get their coffee, neither realized that this meeting made the lyrics to the song true. They had found someone new and someone that was like their last lovers. Their exes would now forever be forgotten.


End file.
